


Tale as Old as Time

by thebatman06



Category: Descendants (2015), Descendants (Disney Movies), Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benjamin/Carlos Fluff.</p><p>Carlos learns of Ben's Dark Secret during a harrowing Ordeal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos was Enchanted By Prince Benjamin the Moment he stepped out of the Limo and Seen Him. The Prince Seemed To be Taken by Carlos as well.  
But He knew it was All In His head. that thought perished the day they Crossed paths in the forest. the way Benjamin stared at him flowed through Carlos' soul.  
wait did he just say good boy? Ben cornered Carlos into the tree behind him and Placed his hands on his Hips. Carlos couldn't believe the prince was touching him.  
Ben Closed the Distance,Kissing Carlos Slow and deep. He wondered why the Younger boy Tasted Like Chocolate.  
wondered why this was the Flavor god Chose when he created Carlos. Carlos never wanted this moment to end, he Cherished this more then Ben could ever know.  
Carlos didn't wanna believe but He Had Fallen,He Only Hoped That Benjamin would catch him.  
and The Prince Happily Obliged.  
"Carlos,I'm In Love with you." Benjamin Said. Carlos Opened His Eyes and Saw Green Ones staring Back.  
The Younger Boy Started to Cry,and Ben Wiped his tears. "Benjamin,I Love You too." Carlos said Touching Ben's face.  
"What Are you doing?"Ben Asked smiling. "Making Sure This Is Real." Carlos said.  
"Let me show you how real it is." Ben Says Kissing Carlos again.  
they broke apart and continued on walking through the forest.  
************************************************************************************************************************************* For the Past Month and a Half, Carlos Noticed something was off about his boyfriend.  
he noticed that Benjamin was Irritable around his friends and Snappy at Other People.  
Chad was Being his Usual Dickhead Self one day and Ben Lost It.  
Carlos noticed Ben's eyes had Turned Blood Red and He was Growling.  
Ben Grabbed Chad by His Shirt and Picked Him Up off the Ground.  
"I Said SHUT THE FUCK UP." Ben Said In A Gruff Voice.  
Carlos Became Hard From Hearing his Boyfriend Speak that Way.  
Ben's Eyes Returned to the Normal Green and that's when he Saw The Sheer Terror in Chad's eyes.  
He lowered Chad back onto the ground and backed away. the Prince Turned and Ran into the school.  
Carlos followed Calling out Ben's Name. Carlos Felt a Hand grab his wrist and yanked him into the boy's Bathroom.  
"Benjamin,what's wrong?" Carlos asked him. "Chad Pissed himself when you picked him up."  
"You Shouldn't had seen me like that."Ben Said Sadly.  
"it would be a lie if i said i haven't been worried about you for the past month." Carlos said.  
"I'm Fine,My Love."Ben Said Hugging his Boyfriend."I Promise."  
"Ok,Benjamin."Carlos said giving him a peck on the lips."I Believe you."  
A Week Passed and Carlos had yet to Hear from ben.  
So He went to the Queen. Carlos Knocked on the door and Heard Belle Say to come in.  
"Hello Carlos."Belle said."How are you liking it here?"  
"I Love it,it's been great."Carlos said Picking up a Book from her shelf.  
"Benjamin Seems to Like you." Belle Said Knowingly.  
"He Told Me He Loves me."Carlos said Happily."It Happened Four Months ago in the forest."  
"You have Been together since then."She said walking from behind her desk and standing in front of him.  
"Where is he?" carlos asked. "He's At Our Old Castle." Belle Said.  
"So the King,he can't become the beast anymore?" Carlos asked.  
"Our True Love broke the spell,Casted on him by the enchantress." Belle said."You Have to remember,when you see Ben he'll look Different then when you last seen him."  
Carlos walked out of belle's office, the Last thing she said Ringing in his ear. "He's Still the Same Ben you Fell in Love with."  
He went back into his room put on the Dalmatian Fur Trimed Cloak his Mother sent and went to the stables.  
The Horse, Gia had been more of one the nicer horses that Carlos had tried to ride and had been the perfect horse for him.  
while riding through the forest the first thing he'd seen were the towers.  
by the time he made it out this way it had turned dark. Carlos had a feeling he was lost.  
he soon heard the howls of coyotes and immediately started to whimper. "Come on,Gia." Carlos told the horse.  
but it was too late,Carlos and gia were Surrounded. a Pack of Coyotes had found them. One Coyote Lunged at carlos and Gia.  
seeing the coyote take a Bite of the horse sent Carlos falling off into the snow.  
the boy sat in horror as he watched three of the Coyotes devour the horse.  
the other four turned their sights onto Carlos and began chasing him.  
he ran from them,running until his feet became tired. he tripped on a tree root.  
as he scooted back screaming for help,the first coyote jumped into the air ready to pounce .  
all Carlos saw was a Bigger animal attacking the coyotes. One Escaped.  
the beast turned around and All Carlos saw was those Same Kind,Beautiful Green eyes.  
*He's still the Same Ben you fell in love with* was all Carlos heard before he passed Out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben and Carlos Reunite  
> Carlos learns the truth about his boyfriend

Ben Scooped up The Unconscious boy and begin his trek back to the Castle.  
\-----------------------------  
After what happened in the schoolyard and his talk with Carlos,Benjamin turned to Adam.  
His Father who had gone through this before is the only person who knew how Ben felt day in and day out.  
Adam Seen The Relationship play out and he couldn't had been happier.  
Adam Sensed That Carlos being at Auradon was the best thing for Benjamin.  
He Noticed his son was Happier that he had been in a long time.  
when Ben came into Adam's office looking angry and scared he knew he had a episode again.  
it was getting to be that time of the month again, Every December on the 8th,Ben would turn into the beast Adam once was.  
A Reminder of who Adam use to be but is no longer. Ben Sat down in the chair in front of Adam's Desk and Adam sat in the adjoining chair.  
"Dad,it's starting up again." Ben said. "I wish you didn't have to do this alone." Adam Told him.  
"Dad,you and mom have to run the school." Ben said holding up his hands. "I'll stay at home and ride it out."  
"Do you have to be so Brave?"Adam asked. "Mom Says I Get it from you." Ben said with a grin.  
the Day Before Ben Leaves he Decides to Tell Carlos that He Loves him one last time.  
He Finds Carlos with Evie and Doug. the three of them huddled over a book. "What you guys up to?" He Says Hovering over them.  
"Hi Ben,It's been awhile." Evie says.  
"Hi Evie."Ben said Smiling. "Carlos,I Need to talk to you."  
"I Have to go away for awhile." Ben said."I'll Be back soon."  
"How Long?" Carlos asked. "A few days." Ben said.  
"Benji,Are yo-" Carlos said before being cut off.  
"I Like I Said in the Restroom." Ben said holding Carlos face in his hands."I'm fine,My Love."  
with that Ben Walked off.  
Ben Got into the carriage after saying goodbye and went back home.  
Soon It was Snowing and Ben Stayed at the castle longer then he thought he would.

He Turned On December 8,at exactly 8:15p.m  
he was settling down in his chair,about to drink some of the tea,mrs.Potts made when he felt his feet start to change.  
the claws coming out of his toenails didn't hurt as much as the first time.  
the brown fur covered him quickly,followed by his fangs which felt like being pricked by a tiny needle when they came in.  
ben walked to the mirror and looked at the beast that stood before him. he barely noticed his horns.  
"benjamin?" Mrs.Potts said. "I'm Fine,Where is chip?" Ben asked. "He's Left,Gone to live in the Village." Mrs.Potts Revealed.  
"oh ok" Ben said kinda sad. "i Could ask him to drop bye?"Mrs.Potts Suggested.  
"that won't be necessary,Mrs.Potts." Benjamin Said before walking out of the room.  
*two weeks later*  
Ben Had Resigned himself to Loneliness for awhile, until he found himself running out of the yard and into the forest towards the cliff.  
He Heard the scream of someone in Danger.  
He saw a boy about to be hurt by a coyote.  
he threw himself at the coyote taking the animal's Head and bashing it into the boulder.  
more of them came at ben and he fought them off one by one.  
when the last one was down, Ben turned around and his heart Broke.  
Carlos Laid there in and out of Consciousness :three scratch marks on one cheek,one slash near Carlos's left eye.  
when Ben inched closer Carlos uttered Benji,one tear streaming down his face before passing out.  
This Image of Ben's true love,was sure to stay with him for a long time.  
\---------------------------  
When Carlos came to he was Seeing Ben,Wearing a Purple cape and Black pants, no shirt.  
"Benji,what's happening?" Carlos said. Ben had been crying on and off for the past two weeks standing vigil by Carlos's bedside.  
"you Have been asleep for two weeks,Carlos." Ben said."I Thought i was too late."  
Ben's Cheeks stained with tears. "I thought I lost you forever." Ben said.  
"Well,I'm Still here."Carlos said sitting up. He took Ben's Hand and brought it to his chest.  
Ben choked out a cry when he felt carlos's heartbeat.  
Ben stood up dropping his pants and unclasped his cape letting them fall to the floor.  
he got onto the bed and looked up at Carlos.  
"are You sure?" Ben asked. "yes I can't take us being apart anymore." Carlos Said looking up at ben.  
"I need to Feel you." Carlos said spreading his legs.  
Ben went down and started Opening Carlos up with his tongue and fingers.  
The Sounds being made by the younger boy making ben's dick twitch.  
"Your Such a Good Boy,Getting all ready for me like this." Ben says in his beast voice.  
Ben could feel the Beast part of him getting stronger. he takes his fingers out,Carlos hissing at being empty.  
Ben crawls over to his bedside drawer,pulling out a tube of lube and a condom.  
He Pours the Lube into his hand and then circles Carlos's Asshole, then starts fingering Carlos again. The younger boy reaching for his dick.  
ben crooks his fingers making carlos cry out. "you be A Good Boy and Daddy will reward you soon enough." Ben says sweetly.  
He Rolls the condom onto his dick,setting himself between carlos's legs again. "You tell me if it hurts."Ben says softly.  
"I will."Carlos moans out. Ben Presses in,Carlos crying out."You okay?" Ben Asked."I Know it's been awhile."  
"I'm fine."Carlos says looking at ben lovingly."I've been fucking myself on my dildo."  
"I've Missed you so much."Ben says as he thrust into Carlos.  
Ben Sits flat on the Bed bringing carlos with him.  
sitting the smaller boy on top of him. Carlos begins to fuck himself,Benjamin controlling Carlos's Hips.  
They kiss, that familiar chocolate taste filling Ben's taste buds once more.  
Carlos hisses and when ben opens his eyes,"Don't stop." Carlos says breathlessly.  
ben looks at the beautiful boy above him and can't believe he's here with him.  
ben bites everywhere on carlos where he can touch.  
Ben begins jerking Carlos off and when he felt himself Cum,He Let Carlos cum at the same time.  
Carlos falls onto Ben's chest and just Closes his eyes.  
"Are you ok,my Love?" Ben asks Once more. "Yes benji,I'm feeling much better." Carlos Admits.  
He Sits up on his arms and looks at ben. "So Who was that that saved my life?" Carlos asks.  
"The Enchantress Returned on my 12th Birthday and told my Parents that i would befall the same fate as my Father but it wasn't the same." Ben Explained.  
"My Version of it,i can turn it off or on."He said smiling. "So you can control it." Carlos put together. "Yeah." ben said turning to look at Carlos.  
"so when do we go back up to the school?"Ben asked. "I don't know,Kinda don't want too."Carlos said.  
"did you know it was me?"Ben asked. "yes."Carlos said snuggling up to benjamin.  
"how?"Ben asked. "i Could sense you."Carlos said."I Felt our Love"  
"what made it clear that it was me?" Ben asked. "the thing that drew me in."Carlos Answered.  
"What?" ben Baited. Carlos sighed and Looked up at his boyfriend.  
"Your Eyes." Carlos Admitted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben and Carlos return to Auradon.

Ben and Carlos stayed at the castle for two more months. When they came back to Auradon prep, evie and the gang ran to them. "What's going on?"Evie said."what happen to you,Carlos?"  
"On my way to his castle,I was attacked by coyotes." Carlos said clutching ben's hand.  
Everyone gasped, evie hugged carlos.  
"Are you ok?" Doug asked. Carlos leaned into Ben and Ben kissed the top of Carlos's head. "He saved me." Carlos said happily as he looked into ben's eyes.  
"Your my true love." Ben said grabbing Carlos by the hips. Carlos blushed hard.  
"Your mine."Carlos said.  
Ben squeezed Carlos's hips.  
"Babe,you ready?" Ben said grabbing Carlos's hand and walking away.  
"How does it feel to be back?" Ben asked.  
"I'm not sure,benji." Carlos said kinda nervous. "Everyone is staring at us."  
"Hey,forget about them."Ben said stopping in front of Carlos. "They don't matter,I love you and if anyone has a problem with it."  
"I love it when you get like that." Carlos said stopping him. "But baby,calm down."  
Ben smiled at his boyfriend and put his arm around Carlos's shoulder. "Let's go,mom and dad are waiting."  
"You know I'm staying in your room now right?"Carlos said.  
Ben opened the door and Carlos walked in.  
"I wouldn't have it any other way to be honest." Ben said as they walked to Adam's office.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben and carlos meet with Belle and adam.  
> Mal and Carlos reconcile.

Ben and carlos walked into Adam's office and sat down in the chairs in front of his desk.   
"How was your break?" Adam asked. "it was ok,it brought us closer together." ben said.  
"you feel better now,honey?" Belle asked her son. "I can control the beast more then i could before." Ben said.  
"Phillip was not happy about what happened with chad last year,ben." Adam said.   
"he won't have another outburst,like that again,Your Majesty." Carlos promised.   
"Carlos,we've talked about this." Adam said."your apart of the family now son."  
Carlos Nodded. "call me,Adam." The King said getting out of his chair and standing next to the boy.  
"I'm sorry,adam." carlos said lookin down blushing."I'll remember."   
"You boys doing ok?" Belle asked." Carlos?"   
"I'm Fine,if benji hadn't been there." He said."I'm Here because of your son and his love for me."  
"I couldn't bare the thought of my life without you,carlos." Ben said kissing the back of carlos's hand.  
"The Four Of Us,Dinner tomorrow night?" Belle suggested. "I Wouldn't miss it for the world." Carlos said.  
"Well,see you guys then." Adam said. "Your gonna share a room?" Belle asked.   
"We Already decided that we were going to." Ben aswered. "Yeah, doug and Jay have become good friends in our absence."  
"Well,were glad to hear that." Adam said." Son,Carlos."  
Ben and carlos walked out of his dad's office feeling more secure and safe about their relationship then ever before.  
they ran into Mal while on their way to their room. "Carlos,Ben." she said. "Mal" Carlos said.  
Carlos Loved his best friend,but she hurt him with her little stunt. He didn't care about the wand, maleficent plan. none of it.  
but after the barrier was broken,he was reunited with cruella and they mended their broken relationship.  
Being around Ben and Belle made Carlos want to strengthen his bond with his mother. he was surprised to learn she wanted the same.  
Cruella and Carlos are in a Great place,although carlos's father is still a sore subject for both of them.  
"I'm Sorry." Mal Said which made Carlos and ben stop.  
"I Knew How you felt about ben and i didn't care." She continued."I was A Shitty friend and i want to make up for that."  
carlos turned around and hugged mal. when he let her go,he saw the tears in her eyes. "How can you still wanna be friends?" Mal asked.  
"It was your mom and you were just trying to please her." Carlos answered. "i'm not gonna lie,i hated you"   
"Even Though you told me you didn't love him,even though I Knew fully well that it was about our parents and not him." Carlos explained.  
" Seeing my boyfriend acting like that with my best friend was the worse thing i ever experienced."  
"It hurts me that I Hurt you." Mal said crying."I Wouldn't ever let a guy come between us."   
Carlos wiped mal's tears and hugged her once more. "I forgave you during the coronation and i forgave you in the months following." Carlos said holding mal's hand.  
"I want my Friend back,I Want my sister back." Ben stayed quiet the entire conversation. he knew it wasn't his place to speak or say anything.  
he let his boyfriend and his friend have their moment. Carlos and Mal's repaired friendship was the most important thing.  
"so,sit with me at lunch?" Mal asked them. "Of course,mal" Carlos said.   
'bye carlos,bye Benny Boo." mal said. then she walked back to her room. "I'm Exhausted,let's go to our room." Carlos said.  
the two boys walked to their room hand in hand.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carlos gets a gift from cruella

ben walked into the cafeteria looking for carlos and found him,evie,and Mal sitting at a table in the middle.  
when adam gave ben the chest two nights ago,he told him it was from his grandma,adam's mother.  
she died when adam was 5 years old. ben decided that he wanted carlos to have whatever was in the chest.  
"carlos,i've been looking for you." Ben said coming to the table and sitting down.  
"what do you need,benji?"Carlos asked."Come to the room,i need to give you something." Ben said.  
"ok Benjamin." carlos agreed."see you girls later." "bye boys,if you see doug tell him don't be late." Evie said.  
"ok."ben said leading carlos out of the cafeteria. the boys walked through the hallway and made it to their room.  
ben opened the door."After you." he said holding the door open. carlos walked in and went straight for ben's desk.  
"What's this?" carlos said lightly touching the blue velvet chest.  
ben took the key from around his neck and put it in the lock turning it. the chest opened.   
ben went into the chest and pulled out a necklace. the pendant was a red rose made out of rubies.  
ben went to put it around carlos's neck. "benji-" Carlos started to say.  
"my dad said it was my grandmother's" Ben explained."she passed it on to him."  
"He Passed it on to you." Carlos said."your grandfather gave it to her."  
"king janvier." Ben said." father says i'm alot like him."   
"Thank you,ben." carlos said turning around to look at him. "I wanted you to have this,your my true love." Ben said.  
"I don't know what to say."Carlos said subconsciously touching it.  
"Those two months we spent together,were the greatest of my life."   
"mine too." ben said." I feel like we were destined to be together."  
"You do,really?" carlos asked. "Yes,I do." Ben answered.  
ben hugged carlos and kissed him on his temple. carlos looked at the bed.  
there was a box tied with black and white ribbons. "what's that?" Carlos said letting go of ben and walking to their bed.  
" I don't know,it was sent in this morning." Ben said. Carlos untied the ribbon and took off the top.  
there was a card it read : to my wonderful son,love mommy. "it's from my mom." Carlos said smiling.  
"what is it?"ben asked. carlos lifted the tissue paper and gasped. "it's one of her old Dalmatian furs." he said happily.  
"I always thought this was beautiful and my mother looked gorgeous in it." Carlos continued."she wasn't always like that."  
"you mean evil." Ben said. "yeah." carlos said."She was one of the most glamorous,kindest,woman i'd ever met."  
"she was?" ben asked."we used have so much fun together and i do believe we can have that again." carlos revealed.  
"she's coming on family day isn't she?" ben asked. "Yes She is." carlos said flashing his biggest smile.  
carlos put oh his black dress pants,a white dress shirt and his black pinstripe vest. he then slipped on the dalmatian fur.  
"benji,how do i look?" carlos asked him. "You look ravishing."ben said buttoning up his jacket.  
ben held out his hand and carlos put his in ben's. they walked out their room and down the stairs into a limo.  
"we'll be meeting my parents there.' ben said smiling at his boyfriend.   
ben was so happy that carlos was able to reconnect with his mother. he was glad that they are in a good place.  
he hopes that when he and cruella eventually meet that she like him and think he's worthy of being with her son.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carlos and cruella reunite.

ben and carlos came back from dinner with belle and adam. carlos twirled around the room feeling lighter than air.  
"i have never had hen before,it was surprisingly delicious." carlos said falling onto their bed.   
"i'm glad you liked it." ben said. the boys heard a knock at the door, it was the fairy godmother.  
"yes." ben said. "carlos,your mother is here." she said. carlos turned to ben.   
his smile was blinding. "she's here." he said beaming. "go." ben said." i know you have been waiting for this."  
carlos kissed his king on the cheek and left the room the fairy godmother trailing behind.  
carlos walked down the stairs and saw his mother standing in the foyer.  
"my son." she said beaming. cruella no longer looked deshelved and like the ghost of her former self.  
her hair was shining,her curls full of bounce. she was wearing the burgundy floor length gown that carlos loved seeing her in.  
the fur that he dubbed as his favorite was draped upon her shoulders. she looked like mama again.  
and that made carlos happy. "mama' he said running towards her and wrapping his arms around her.  
she hugged him back. "it's so good to see you,baby." she kissed him on the forehead.  
"you look happy and healthy,i suppose that's the work of this prince." cruella lamented.  
"you look good too,mama." carlos said."and yes,ben has been so good to me."  
"how are things?" she asked." i'm back to reading again." he said.   
"that's so amazing,honey." cruella praised. "i got my life back on track, once we left the island i went back."  
"i found out your father had passed away." she said. "oh,how dreadful." carlos said.  
"i was surprised to learn that he left the house in my name,it would be wonderful if you could come back home." she said.  
"if only for alittle bit,i wouldn't dream of disrupting you from your new life." carlos placed his hand on his mother's cheek.  
"i would love to come back home,i've told ben about it." carlos shared." what little i remember of it."   
"how's grandma?" he asked. "mother is ok,she misses you of course." cruella said.   
"i want benji to meet the whole family,i've met his grandpa." carlos said." i know grandma would love benji."  
"welcome to Auradon." belle said coming into the foyer. "your majesty." cruella said curtsying."thank you for taking care of my son while i got myself together."  
"your welcome,ms.de vil." belle said. "carlos has become a member of our family." adam said.  
"i would love for benji to see where we are from." carlos said excitedly. "i'm sure ben would love that." adam said.  
"you think i would love what?" Ben said coming up to the group.  
"carlos wants you to meet his family." adam told his son. "i think that's a fantastic idea." ben said." i can't wait."  
"really?" carlos asked his boyfriend. ben answered. "of course,i want to know more about you."  
"we're gonna get married someday" ben said."gotta meet your side of the family anyway."  
"you want to marry me?" Carlos asked smiling. "no,i'm gonna marry you." ben declared.  
"of course,once you become my husband that automatically makes you a prince." carlos smiled. "you cool with that?" he asked.  
"there is nothing i want more."carlos said. both boys didn't even noticed the glances between their parents.  
"we would have to wait on that marriage thing tho." adam brought up. "why?" Ben asked." I said someday."   
"i was just saying dad." Ben said. "besides aren't I King?"   
Carlos suddenly wished the floor would swallow him whole.  
"right you are son." adam smiling. more and more his son was reminding him of how he used to be.  
"well,i have to go." cruella said. she hugged her son one last time. "i can't wait for us to meet again." she said to ben.  
"i can't wait for it either,ms.de vil" ben said hugging his future mother in law.  
"your mother is a lovely woman." belle told carlos. he wiped his tears." that's the real cruella,despite her name."  
ben wiped away carlos's tears. "let's go upstairs and talk about it,love." ben said to his love.  
carlos was thrilled to have his mother back in his life. he was thrilled about the future they would have.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben and carlos visit carlos's old home.

ben got off the boat first and held out his hand for carlos.  
carlos took it and they walked up to the pier.   
they were greeted by a girl. "hey carlos,it's so good to see you."  
"it's good to see you too,agnes." carlos said. "this is my boyfriend,King Ben."  
ben bowed and agnes curtsied. "it's nice to meet you,your majesty."  
"Please don't.i'm not a king while i'm here." he said."i am simply ben."  
"benjamin, to my parents and grandpa." he continued."only carlos calls me,benji."  
"well ben,welcome to detroit."agnes said.   
she was a shade darker than carlos and her hair came down in ringlets and it was a tame version of a orangeish red.  
"it feels weird being back here." carlos said."what do you remember?" ben asked.  
"bits and pieces."carlos answered. "i was really little when the heroes took us from here and forced us to live on that island."  
"when i heard about it,i was furious." ben said."i thought that you guys deserved a chance."  
"if it wasn't for you doing this,we wouldn't be together." carlos said.  
"i'm so glad you stepped out of that limo."ben said. "me too." carlos said kissing ben on the cheek.  
the car stopped in front of this large house. a woman came out and walked to her car in the drive way.  
carlos and ben got out and walked up the driveway. " carlos" the woman said."we weren't expecting you for awhile."  
"it was me,i thought we should get a early start. " ben explained."anita,where is mom?" carlos asked.   
"aunt ella, went into town." anita said. "you should definetly come by the studio."  
"i would love to." carlos said. "you have gotten so big,lookin like ya mama." she said hugging him.  
"who is this?" she asked. "Benjamin,King of auradon." ben said.  
"nice to meet you,your liege." anita said curtsying."i have to get to the studio,"  
"what are you designing?" carlos asked. "it's a gown." anita said.   
"the princess of misthaven?" ben asked. "actually it's her wife,the queen." anita said.  
"oh your making it for her." ben said."yes,i am." anita said proudly."cuz before you go,i will make you something."  
that unmistakeable car made it's way down the street. anita pulled out of the driveway and drove the opposite direction.  
the cadilac came into the drive way and stopped. the door opened and cruella came out.   
wearing a dalmation print catsuit under her peacoat. "carlos darling,i wasn't expecting you for a few weeks." she said.  
"ben thought it would be better if we came a week earlier." carlos said.  
"i hope you don't mind,ms. de vil." ben said. "no baby, i don't mind." cruella said." come inside."  
ben and carlos followed cruella into the house. It was bigger than carlos remembered.  
she showed the boys around and let them get acquainted with the house.  
"where is grandma?" carlos asked. "Florence told me she passed on when i came back from visiting you." cruella said sadly.  
"aunt flo?"carlos asked. "yes,i'm sorry baby." cruella told her son."i'm just glad i still have you."  
"you will always have me." carlos said. "and me." ben said.  
"you are wonderful addition to our family."cruella said. carlos stopped in front of the third door.  
"is this mine?" carlos asked his mother touching the door.  
"yes carlos, it is." cruella said beaming at her son.  
he turned the knob and went into the room. carlos looked at the bed. it was a king size bed. black and white sheets.  
a onyx black comforter and a assortment of black and white pillows.  
he went towards his closet opened the door and noticed their was a mirror on the inside of the door.  
inside there was different versions of black and white jackets.  
"your cousin made those for you." cruella said. "dinner will be ready in a moment."  
"how are you doing?" ben asked. "i'm ok." carlos responded.  
"i'm so happy right now." carlos beamed.   
"i'm happy for you." ben said."i've never seen you like this."  
"it feels so wonderful." carlos jumped up and down.  
"i want you to stay just like this." ben said."i like this setting."  
"oh stop it." carlos said playfully hitting ben."i'm serious,carlos,i love when your happy." ben declared.  
"it's because of you,my king." carlos said walking up to ben and wrapping his arms around ben's neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carlos and ben spend time with cruella.

ben woke up to the room filled with steam.  
carlos walked out of the bathroom and walked over to his dresser.  
"oh good,your up." he said as he pulled out a pair of dalmation print briefs and put them on.  
"we're meeting mama for lunch later and i need to go to anita's boutique." carlos explained.  
ben got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
once ben was out of the shower and dressed they left the house and made their way to anita's boutique.  
anita was about to lock up when the jeep pulled up in front of the store.  
carlos came in ben trailing behind him.   
"carlos,thank goodness." anita says. "it's good to see you,cuz." roger says.   
"roger,this is ben." carlos introduced.  
"nice to meet you."roger said."your majesty."  
"please, ben will do." ben said."carlos calls me benji."  
"don't think you'll get any special treatment round here." roger said.  
"roger, be nice to the boy." anita scolded.  
"i don't expect that from any of you." ben said." i'm simply here as ben,carlos's boyfriend."  
"we are glad to hear that." anita said." carlos honey,before i forget."  
she pointed to the mannequin. it had a dalmation print peacoat on it.  
"you made that for me?" he asked. "yeah,i have to my cousin going back to auradon stuntin on em." anita said.  
carlos put the coat on and looked in the mirror. "you look stunning,bae." ben said.  
carlos put his hand to his heart and blushed.  
"we should get going,we have to meet your mom at the restaurant." ben reminded.   
"yeah,so we'll see you back at the house." roger said.   
the boys waved at anita and roger then left the boutique.   
the boys got in the jeep and drove to the restaurant, when they got out the car they came up to a line that started forming.  
"at least we'll be the third ones in." ben said. "that's good," carlos said sighing. "you ok?" ben asked.  
"yeah,just feels so surreal." carlos answered."it's a good thing,i promise."  
"ok,i believe you." ben said. Carlos could sense that ben was being truthful.  
that was one of things, try as he might that he couldn't get over about him and ben.  
he can sense things about ben and ben can do the same to carlos.  
sometimes it's too much for the boy.  
they get up to the podium. "are you carlos and ben?" the hostess asks.  
"yes, we are." carlos answers. "follow me." she says.   
the boys follow her to the back of the restaurant.  
cruella is talking to waiter when the boys arrive at the table.  
"carlos darling,sit sit." cruella said. "i'm glad your both here."  
"really?" ben asked. "your my son's boyfriend." cruella said your family.  
"why are we here?" carlos asked.   
"because when you go back it'll be your birthday." cruella said.  
the waiter came back with a cake. it was chocolate with vanilla icing.  
the cake had a 16 candle on it.  
"happy birthday,my darling boy." cruella said.  
ben and cruella sung happy birthday to their baby boy.  
carlos felt so loved and felt so alive.  
"you ok?" ben asked. "i'm great,i got my mom and you." carlos declared.  
"what?" carlos asked. "nothing,i just love seeing you like this." ben said.  
"i do too." cruella said."i'm happy i get this."  
"what?" carlos asked her. "time with my son." cruella said.   
carlos got up from his chair and walked over to his mother and hug and kiss her.  
"carlos,blow out the candle." ben said as he lit it.   
Carlos closed his eyes and then he heard cruella say make a wish.  
he blew out the candle.   
carlos looked at cruella and then at ben.  
"so,what was your wish?" ben asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> carlos and ben arrive back at auradon.

before the boys knew it,a month flew by.  
the night the limo came to pick them up was the hardest night of carlos's life.  
anita and roger were the first ones to say goodbye to the boys.  
"we're gonna miss you." anita said. "yeah,don't be a stranger." roger agreed.  
"i will write you everyday." carlos promised. "it was nice to meet you,ben." roger said as he took a puff of his pipe.  
"you mean that?" ben asked roger. "yes,as long as carlos is we're happy."roger explained.  
cruella came out of the house, her curls pinned up,wrapped in her finest silk robe.  
"carlos baby, come give ya mama some sugar." cruella said reaching out her arms.  
carlos hugged cruella and she kissed him on the top of his head.  
"your a star baby boy and i'll always love you." cruella said wiping carlos' tears then wiping her own.  
she then turned to ben. "take care of my baby." she told the king.  
"yes mam." ben said."you have my word,he will be safe."  
"thank you,your majesty." cruella curtsied.  
the boys got into the limo and drove to the docks.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************  
mal woke up and noticed her bed was empty, that's when evie walked into the room.  
"where is she?" mal asked. " she and doug are already eating,was gonna come and wake you up." evie said.  
mal got up and went to the bathroom. after getting dressed and making up the bed,mal followed evie outside.  
they came upon jay,lonnie,uma,and doug talking with carlos and ben.  
"i was beginning to think you were gonna stay in detroit." mal said going up to carlos and hugging him.  
"benny boo,your hair." mal said.  
"yeah, i grew it out." ben said."carlos seems to like it."  
"i think carlos will like anything you do." jay said. carlos punched jay in the arm.  
"uma." carlos said."funny seeing you here." "my mom went back to her cave,once the barrier was shattered." uma explained.  
"mal came around, said she wanted to be together." uma said smiling."i could never say no to her."  
"so your a good guy now?" carlos asked. "i don't think it's that simple." Mal answered.  
"we're just being true to who we are." uma said happily.  
"so who is this?" Uma asked looking ben up and down.  
"he's the king." mal said. "oh,so your the one who wanted to merge the two worlds."  
"what my father did was horrific." ben said." i sought to end this negativity and bring our two worlds together."  
"my father trusted me to be a better king then he was." ben gripped carlos' hand.  
"i think your doing quite well,my king." carlos assured him.  
"thank you,carlos." ben said. "let's go to our room."  
"see you guys later." uma said.  
ben and carlos walked into the school. neither of them know why but it felt different.  
"i want to go back to the castle." carlos said.  
"we'll go back someday,but now i have to be here." ben said."you won't see me for a few days."  
"your kingly duties." carlos said."it's fine,you have a kingdom to run."  
"i wish we could go back to the castle and just forget all of this." ben said."but i have a responsibility to my people."  
"well,i'll see you later tonight." carlos pulled ben by his tie and kissed him goodbye.  
they stood their foreheads pressed together." i really needed that." ben said.  
"i did too" carlos said with a whisper. "i gotta go." ben said he let go of carlos's hips and turned to go to his office.  
carlos walked as fast as he could to their room.  
once inside he started putting up their clothes and when he finished he flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes.  
he needed a nap after the stressful day.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's carlos's birthday.

ben felt it before carlos did,something in the air was different. mal had informed the boys that her mother had gone missing.  
the news soon came that princess aurora was also missing.   
audrey was inconsolable and had left auradon prep to be closer to her father and grandmother in their time of need.  
then news came that the fairy who cursed adam and ben by proxy had been slain.  
belle was devastated. "mom,we don't know if she knew of a way to release me from this." ben said to her.  
"you don't know that!" belle yelled. "my darling,yelling will not solve this." adam said trying to calm her.  
"i resigned myself to this fate long ago." ben said." i don't know if there is a cure or whatever."  
"ben you don't mean that." belle said. "yes i do." ben said sternly." i don't give a damn."  
"i love him regardless of what he is." carlos said. "isn't that what led us all here?"  
"your right,carlos." belle said."i'm so sorry." she got up to leave the room and ben stopped her.  
belle grabbed her son and brought his head to her breast." i love you benjamin,beast and all."  
"i know you do,mom." ben said wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"we did not want this for you,son." adam said. ben let go of his mother and turned toward his father.  
"but i deal with it everyday and i manage it." ben said."it has made me a better son and a better boyfriend."  
"the witch who did this to us is gone." ben said." as far as i'm concerned good riddance."  
"it has taught me to see the good in people despite what they look like on the outside." ben said."i never want to be rid of this."  
"we should be more focused on finding the princess and maleficent." carlos said."mal has been worried sick about her mother."  
"fuck!" ben yelled out. "benjamin!" belle scolded. "sorry mom." ben said.   
"what's wrong?" carlos asked his king. "i forgot about the ball." ben said. "son,you can't cancel it." adam reminded.   
"i know that,dad." ben said."it has to carry on as planned."  
"it's also your coming out party,carlos." belle said. "were introducing you to the kingdom."  
carlos smiled. "what am i going to wear?" carlos asked freaking out.  
"you leave that to me,child." madame de garderobe said coming into the office.  
"your going to be the belle of the ball." madame de garderobe said."no pun intended."  
belle laughed." you did it for me." belle turned toward carlos."your in capable hands."  
**************************************************************************************************************  
the night of the ball adam came into ben's office.  
"what's that?" ben asked. "it was my father's." adam said."mother said that i would wear it on my 16th birthday."  
adam handed ben the box." it was never my thing,but it fits you perfectly." adam said."son,you have handled being king way better then i did at your age."  
"your doing things and giving the people what i never could." adam commenned."your a far better king than i and i have never been more proud."  
"thank you,father." ben said it means so much to me."  
*********************************************************************************************************************************  
ben came down the steps of the ballroom and looked around. all of auradon was here for this ball and it made the young king smile.  
he wore a light blue suit that belonged to his grandfather,his shoulder length hair was put into a ponytail. tied back with a yellow ribbon.  
evie and doug came up to ben. evie was a vision in her floor length black gown,her blue hair was down framing her gorgeous face.  
doug was a yellow suit. "evie,you look radiant." ben said taking her hand and kissing it.  
"thank you,ben." evie said." love the hair,it suits you." "where's carlos?" doug asked.  
at that moment the trumpets sound. everyone turned toward the grand entrance.  
"introducing to the kingdom,in his royal debut." the royal cryer announced. "sir carlos of the haus of De vil."  
the doors opened and carlos came out.he descended down the stairs,to ben it looked like the younger boy was floating.  
carlos wore a puffy white shirt with ruffles,his jacket and pants were black. with silver designs embrodiered on the shoulder of the jacket and on the sides of the pants.  
he wore knee high boots and a dalmation fur cape adorned his shoulders. his hair was brushed back in waves with one lone curl hanging in his face.  
"how do i look?" carlos asked." you look gorgeous,garderobe did a wonderful job." ben said.   
"i like this shade of blue on you better." carlos said. "really?" ben asked." yes." carlos said.  
"let the music play." ben shouted. ben bowed and carlos curtsied. "may i have this dance?"   
"yes you may." carlos answered. the boys waltzed through the ballroom the sea of subjects breaking apart as ben twirled carlos around the hall.  
the ballroom was alive with music and laughter. with the sounds of love.   
"happy birthday,carlos." ben whispered in carlos's ear.  
"thank you,benji." carlos whispered back.   
"i love you." ben said kissing carlos.  
ben dipped the younger boy and then twirled him around.  
carlos had never been to a ball,he'd never had a ball thrown for him before.  
it was exciting and new, carlos didn't let ben know it but the king was the only thing keeping carlos off the ground.  
he was sure that if ben let go he'd faint. "don't worry i won't let you fall." ben said. "you heard that?" carlos asked.  
"we are intertwined,carlos."ben said."i feel what you feel,i love what you love."  
"this is forever." ben said. "do you want to sit?"  
"yes please." carlos said. ben walked his beloved over to their thrones.  
they sat there for the rest of the night watching their kingdom enjoy the festivites.  
when carlos was ready the couple adjourned to their bedroom.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a surprise

word soon spread around the kingdom.  
maleficent and aurora's tale was soon heard throughout the land.  
though there had been guards sent out to look for the lost princess, she and the dark fairy returned to maleficent's castle.  
their decades long relationship,had at last been revealed.  
godmother and her beastie had reunited days after ben's coronation and no one had been the wiser.  
when carlos spoke to cruella,she had revealed to him the truth of the matter.  
"aurora had learned that the boy she met in the forest, was the same prince to who she had been betrothed." cruella relayed to her son.  
"leah was furious when she heard what happened to her husband." "but i thought she knew what stefan had taken from maleficent." carlos asked.  
"the queen didn't know about how horrible her husband truly was." cruella said." he made sure of that."  
maleficent and bertha reunited and bertha let her mother know how happy and proud she was that maleficent had found her happy ending.  
"maleficent, was so hurt by what adam did and she wanted to be reunited with aurora." cruella explained.  
"well,they have been reunited." carlos said." aurora disappeared after ben's coronation."  
"according to what chad said,audrey got to see her mother again." carlos told his mother."but when audrey asked if she was coming back, she told her no."  
the door to ben and carlos's room opened and ben came in. "hello ms.de vil." ben said bowing.  
"benjamin,i told you call me miss ella." cruella said to the king. "yes mam." he said. "did father tell you?"  
"tell me what?" she asked." father and mother decided to make keeping up with the school a full time thing." ben said." they have a bedroom here."  
"and you two?" cruella asked knowing full well what the prince was getting at. "we'll be moving into the castle full time." ben said.  
"the village my mother used to live in is a ways beyond the school and the castle is just beyond the school." ben said.  
"we have been discussing this for awhile." carlos said smiling. "of course,your invited miss ella." ben told her.  
"when will you two be moving?" cruella asked." after the school year is over." ben answered.  
"it's perfect,after all the craziness dies down." carlos said. jane walked into the office.  
"uh ben, the council wants to talk about coutilion." she said. " i'll be there." ben said. he turned toward carlos.  
"i have something very important to ask you." ben said." see you tonight at dinner?"  
"Of course." carlos answered. "it's something we must do before we move into the castle." ben said.  
he kissed carlos and gave cruella a peck on the cheek. "tonight" he said looking at carlos.  
after ben closed the door, cruella went into her purse. "i have something for you." she said pulling out a picture in a frame.  
she handed it to carlos. it was a picture of a siberian husky. " i didn't always hate dogs,you know." she said smiling at her son.  
"what's this?" carlos asked. "when i was a girl, i had a husky." cruella said." his name was fiyero."  
"why that name?" carlos asked." father asked me to name him,i named him after the character from my favorite book."cruella said.  
"emerald city." carlos said. "what happened?" cruella started to sob. "father was sick and he wasn't feeling well."  
"the doctor told mother that father had broken his crown." carlos grabbed her hands and walked her to the bed.  
"he killed my fiyero." cruella said." aside from sissy and mummy,fiyero was the one thing i loved."  
"but then i had you my darling." cruella said holding carlos's face." never doubt that i love you."  
"yes mam." carlos said." your wretch of father,the one good thing he did was give me you." ella said.  
"i love you,momma." carlos said hugging her. " i love you too,darling." she hugged him back.  
"your cousin misses you." cruella said." so does your new cousin."  
"cousin?" carlos asked."anita and roger gave birth to a wonderful little girl." cruella revealed.  
she opened her phone and showed him a picture of the baby. "what's her hame?" carlos asked.  
"Carla Dionne Radcliffe." cruella said." she's a darling little creature."  
"carla?" carlos asked. "your grandmother's name." cruella said. "aunt dionne?" carlos asked.  
"sissy adored you." cruella said."just as much as i do."  
"i'm so happy for you,my darling." cruella said."i wanted us to be alright."  
"and we are." carlos said." our family is ok."  
*************************************************************  
carlos' phone rung and he answered it.  
it was cogsworth letting him know that the car was waiting for him.  
while everyone else was having fun at cotillion, ben had arranged for him and carlos to have a private dinner.  
"benji, you didn't have to do all this." carlos told him after they sat down.  
they were at a restaurant and were dining on the patio.  
"i wanted to." ben said."carlos,we have been together for four years and this is the happiest i've been in a long time."  
"when you came down the stairs at your debut,i knew i wanted to do this for the rest of my life."  
"benji,what is this?" carlos asked. ben pulled a little gold pouch out of his pocket.  
he untied it and shook the ring out onto his palm." my grandmother wore this ring and now it belongs to you." ben said getting up.  
he got down on bended knee and looked up at carlos. "would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" ben asked.  
carlos couldn't believe this,four years ago he was on the isle and now he's with ben. he closed his eyes and said yes.  
he didn't even feel ben slip the ring on. when he opened his eyes again, all he seen was green staring back.  
"you want to marry me?" carlos asked." yes i do,my beautiful prince." ben said."all i want is to see you for the rest of my life."  
carlos held onto ben fearful he would fall. "is that alright with you?" ben asked.  
"yes it tis." carlos said."happily,truly."  
"shall we finish our food?" Ben asked. "yes." carlos said.  
ben smiled at his fiance's double meaning.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ben and carlos's wedding.

evie was the first person carlos told about his impending nuptials.  
his best friend was all too happy to take up the wedding planning.  
evie came to ben and carlos's room and pulled a giant book from out of her purse.  
"madame garderobe did a fantastic job on your debut look." evie said."but i've been planning your wedding since we were in training pants."  
"i did love what you did for mal for the cotillion." carlos said. "well, sweetie i'm gonna make you beautiful." evie said.

*********** A YEAR LATER**********************************  
ben was wearing his crown,he also opted to wear his hair down instead of up.  
ben's suit was light blue and he wore a billowy white shirt underneath.  
adam wanted to walk carlos down the aisle and the younger man obliged happily.  
carlos walked down the aisle and waved at all of his friends. when he got to the front of the pulpit.  
the first thing carlos did was hug his mother, belle and his cousin anita.  
he pressed a kiss to carla's forehead and another to roger's cheek.  
seeing his family sitting in the front next to belle was everything carlos wanted and needed.  
carlos was wearing a evie orginal, a white catsuit with black spots.  
the jacket was embroidered with crystals. carlos turned toward his husband and looked at him.  
ben said his vows, but carlos heard none of it. "carlos, it's your turn." ben said.  
"what?" carlos asked. "it's your turn." ben said.  
"if i'm being completely honest, there are no words." carlos said."i mean yeah i wrote them,but when i read them aloud to myself."  
carlos looked toward crowd in the pews. "they didn't feel genuine." ben nodded and whispered "it's ok."  
"i never expected to fall in love with you." carlos said."it happened all at once,you were there."  
"i never thought that it could be like this,that we were possible." ben wiped carlos' tears. "but you have taught me so much about love and all it's possibilities."  
"i don't know what awaits me,but i'm glad i'm facing it with you by my side." ben said."this kingdom will be better because your in it."  
"by the power invested in me, i pronounce you spouses for life." the priest said.  
ben grabbed carlos by the waist and kissed him. the whole church erupted into glorious applause.  
"so carlos, prince of Auradon." ben said." how do you feel?"  
"i feel wonderful,i'm just ready to start our life together." carlos answered. "i am too." ben said. "we'll have the castle all to ourselves."  
"no one to bother us or anything." ben said happily. "i love you,my beautiful prince."  
"and i love you,my king." carlos purred. adam,belle,cruella all walked over toward the boys.  
"a summer wedding." adam said. "something wrong dad?" ben asked.  
"nope, not at all." adam answered."everything is as it should be."  
"what are you gonna do?" cruella asked. "we were thinking of sneaking out the back and going to the castle." carlos said.  
"go." belle said. "mom, are you sure?" Ben asked her.  
"yes,am i." she answered." they will have plenty of time to see you."  
"thank you, all of you." carlos said. adam picked carlos up and gave him a big bear hug.  
belle peppered her son's face with kisses. when adam let carlos go, cruella kissed him on the cheek and told him to be safe.  
"see you soon,son." adam said hugging ben. the boys quickly ran out the side entrance and out the back door.  
where a carriage was waiting for them, they then set course for the castle.


End file.
